Experiment
by gabhar007
Summary: After the night Quinn and Santana had sex at the "wedding", Quinn has been more attracted to women than men and Quinn is confused on her sexuality. So Santana gives her an idea to do a little experimenting. Rated T for some chapters and Rated M for some in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

I looked up at the apartment again, wondering what I was doing here. I knew the wedding was just a one night stand, but I just could never stop thinking about it ever sense. It was weird, ever sense that one night I have been more attracted to women then I has been to men, when I had sex with Santana it felt so right, and I just needed to see Santana again. I had to show her how I feel about that night and how I would love to do it again.

Quinn walked up the stairs to the door and knocked on it then waited for an answer, it was taking a while so she thought on leaving but somebody finally opened the door.

"Quinn?" Santana said with a confused look.

"Santana, um.. Hi!" Quinn manage to say.

"Hey, come in!"

"Uh, okay…"

Quinn was a nervous wreck she had no idea what to say or how to even bring up what happened at the after party for the "wedding".

"So Quinn, what brings you to New York? Finally dump the old hag?" The Latina said with a smirk on her face.

"For you information I broke up with him before Christmas." Quinn said with an irritated voice.

"Ah."

"And the reason I'm here in New York is to talk to you."

"For me! You didn't come to talk Berry out of another stupid idea of hers?" She joked.

"Yeah, for you. Nobody else." Quinn could feel her cheeks blush.

"Okay Q, what do you want to talk with me about?" She raised an eyebrow

"Before we talk is anybody here?"

"No, man hands and lady Hummel are at Nyada. Why?"

"I want to talk about the night in the hotel…"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I don't know how to say this, but…"

"Your in love with me, usually happens. When I had sex with the guys in High School they'd fall for me to where they'd pay me to be there girlfriend, shit happens."

"Okay… No, I'm trying to say that I've had a different attraction with my sexuality, I've been more attracted to women then I am to men, does this mean something?" She asked with a scared look.

"Yeah! Your either a lesbian or bisexual, but with your problem I'm going to say lesbian."

"No, no, no. That cant be, I'm a Christian girl who believed in marriage before sex and-"

"And how did that work out?" Santana said smiling.

Quinn sighed. "bad, terrible."

"Exactly, Now why don't you experiment a little. Besides you didn't seem like a Christian girl in that hotel room. Seemed like you knew what you were doing for the first time with a girl, and the second round was just torture." Santana winked at Quinn.

Quinn smiled at what Santana had just said. Even though she didn't want to believe Santana she had a pretty good point, she did have sex before marriage, maybe it was time to experiment a little.

"Then why don't we experiment a little right now?" Quinn asked with a flirty smile.

Then that's when Santana pulled Quinn into a kiss, Quinn kissed back with a little tongue and she did not regret it one bit. They stood there for a good five minutes sucking on each others faces.

Santana pulled away. "Well, that was… hot." Santana said breathing heavily. "Why don't you join me on the couch?" Quinn sat down and continued kissing her than she knew what was happening when Santana got on top of Quinn and started unzipping her dress, Quinn did the same. They stayed kissing the whole time before Santana sat up and turned the lamp off to leave them in the dark while they had sex till an hour before Rachel and Kurt got home.

"That was fun." Santana said while putting her dress back on and fixing her hair and makeup.

"It was, hopefully I can see you tomorrow." Quinn said as she kissed Santana then made her way out of the door. Santana knew this was going to be a very fun experience.

Quinn walked out of the apartment feeling good about herself. She accomplished what she came here to do, although this isn't a one night stand anymore, this is more of a Friends With Benefits thing that she never in a lifetime thought of having. All she knows is that this will not last forever, she will somebody end the experimenting and go back to her normal life style with boys but for now, she's going to have a lot of fun with Santana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**It's been two days sense I've seen Quinn sense the night she came over and told me what's going on with her and sense we had sex on the love seat. It's not a problem with not seeing her, I just don't know how many days she has free till she has to go back to Yale and it's kind of bugging me that she hasn't called or text. So I decide to give her a call.**

**The phone rings a minute till I finally hear her soft voice answer.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hey, It's Santana."**

"**Oh, hey! Sorry I didn't call I had a couple of things to do."**

"**Its cool, so how long are you staying in New York?"**

"**About two weeks, then I have to go to Lima to see my mom then it's back to Yale. Why?"**

"**Oh, okay. I was just wondering cause you know, you wanted to do that little experimenting thing and I wanted to see if you were still up for it."**

"**Yeah, I'm still up for that."**

"**Yeah, I know. This is going to be so fucking hot." She could hear Quinn laugh over the phone.**

"**Yeah well, I can give you the address and room number to my hotel and maybe you could come over here and we can talk a little more in person."**

"**Yeah, that'd be cool. Just tell me your address and room number and I'll write it down."**

**Quinn gave Santana her address and room number and told Santana she can come here around 7:30. It was 4:25 now so she had a couple things she could do on her free time like take a walk to the park or something but she was so eager to get to Quinn's that she found the book Fifty Shades Of Grey and read it to get some stuff that her and Quinn could do in her mind.**

"**Why are you reading that?" Rachel said with a disgusted face. "And why is it even here?"**

"**Why don't you mind your own business Berry?" Santana said annoyed. "And I brought it."**

"**You know Rachel, that book is more about romance then intercourse." Kurt said while reading it from behind Santana.**

"**Not the first book, the last two are like that but the first book only has a couple parts that make you aw but its mostly sex and the next two books are mainly Romance and Drama." Santana said flipping through pages of the book to find another sex part.**

"**Okay, maybe your right." Kurt said walking away to get the popcorn out of the microwave. **

"**Well now that, that's settled I have somewhere to be." Santana said while getting up and looking at the time on her phone.**

"**Wait where are you going Santana? Our movies about to start," Rachel said with a pout.**

"**I'm going to meet a friend somewhere, she just came to New York to visit and I want to see her so I'll see you two nerds in the morning." Then Santana was out the door before either one of them could say anything.**

**Santana walked up the steps to Quinn's hotel, it was nice and big but to be honest this is the first time Santana has ever been nervous to talk to Quinn. She never got nervous in high school cause no matter what Santana always won a fight with her words that blew people away. She looked at the room number. 414, "okay" she said with a breath, she opened the door and took an elevator up, in the elevator was a woman and her son who looked about 10 to maybe 12 and a creepy looking guy who kept giving her winks and stared at her ass a couple times. She finally snapped.**

"**Why don't you take a picture? It will last longer."**

"**Alright doll face." The man took out his phone and went to camera, before he could even take a picture she snatched the phone and through it on the ground. **

"**What the hell, bitch!" The man said picking up his now cracked phone.**

"**And that's how we do it in Lima Heights Adjacent ."**

"**That's the way to do it" The woman said while clapping her hands a few times. Santana smiled at her and high-five her son.**

"**Thank you." Santana said giving a big smile, and that's when she got to her destination and said goodbye to the mom and son and gave a dirty look to the creep.**

**She came up to Quinn's door and knocked on it, she sat there for a second till the door finally opened, and what she saw was breath taking and what she never seen come from Brittany when they were dating.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Santana sat there with her mouth wide open with surprise, what was in front of Santana was Quinn in a lingerie with high boots, and very red lipstick. In the back she could see the room had scented candles lit and rose pedals on the bed. Santana didn't say anything, she simply closed the door and went for Quinn's lips.

Santana and Quinn have been have been kissing for a good ten minutes till Quinn stopped and looked at her.

"I never wanted to admit this because I didn't like believing it in high school but you are the most beautiful girl I've ever meet." Quinn said with a small smile.

Santana had a huge smile on her face now and began kissing her again. Santana and Quinn shifted to the edge of the bed and stood there for a minute more before Quinn sat down and slid to the pillows so she could lay down. Quinn opened her arms for Santana to come in bed with her and continue the process. Santana then came into bed with her and stroked Quinn's cheek before going back to kissing.

Quinn stopped and looked at Santana than got top of her, she started taking off Santana dress while Santana her self was kicking her heels off.

Santana had only on her cheetah print laced bra and her matching thong. Santana than looked at Quinn from her boots than to her flawless faces.

"Well, I've never 'experienced anything like this before" Santana said while looking at Quinn's lingerie.

"Yeah, well before you came here I went to Victoria Secret. I was looking for something like this to impress you." Quinn said with a small smile.

"Impress me? You did way more than impress me" Santana said while winking at Quinn."

"Well, why don't we have a little fun now." Quinn said with an inpatient attitude.

"Okay" Santana said while pushing Quinn down on the bed and ripping her lingerie off. Quinn was now nude under Santana. Quinn then rolled on top of Santana and began crawling back to face her underwear. Santana felt her heart beat go faster. Santana always loved the part when this happened, she loved getting pleasure it was, her favorite part in having sex.

Quinn pulled Santana panties down and looked at her private part for a second.

"Wow, you are really wet Santana." Quinn said in amazement.

Santana could feel her cheeks get red as Quinn started to eat her out. Santana could feel the pressure rise up in her body like a volcano ready to explode.

So she did, Santana let out a long moan and looked down at Quinn licking her lips. Santana pulled Quinn up and laid her on the pillows. It was Santana's turn to do what she did best, Torture.

Santana put her fingers on Quinn's chest than ran her fingers down her stomach to her lady part very slowly so that it would leave a trail of goose bumps down her body. Santana looked at Quinn who had her head back and was panting very slowly. Santana than made her way into her wet part of her sex.

Santana put one finger in slowly making Quinn gasp, after a minute of just using one she put two fingers in. Quinn was now moaning and telling her not to stop. Santana smiled at what she's doing to her. Santana than took her fingers out and licked them.

"Do you want to keep the pleasure going or do you want to go right on to scissoring?" Santana had always big a big fan of scissoring but she had to admit, it could get pretty exhausting but it was worth it.

" Well, as much as I love teasing around I want to get to action." Quinn said brushing her hair with her fingers.

Quinn and Santana than got into the right position and started making sweet lady love. Later on through the night they fell asleep in each others arms and slept the rest of the night with big smiles on there faces.

Santana woke up and seen Quinn still sleep, Santana smiled and kissed her on the back of her head. She got out of bed and was still in her bra, she found her clothes than put them on, after she did that she looked out the big window in the room.

Quinn's hotel was nice and was at the top of the whole building so she got a real nice view of the city. New York was beautiful in the morning and at sun set. Santana turned around and smiled at Quinn who was now awake staring at her.

"Morning" Santana said quietly.

"Good morning" Quinn said smiling.

"I had a lot of fun last night." Santana said smiling "Maybe you could come over later and hang out with me, Rachel, and Kurt?"

"That sounds like a good idea, maybe I'll come around six. They would be home by then right? "They'll be home at six thirty but you can still come at six, we can talk a little then." Santana smiled.

"Six it is then." Quinn got up went up to Santana and kissed her cheek. Santana went over, next to the bed and got her purse and waved at Quinn goodbye."

"I'll see you later Santana." Quinn said while waving.

"See you then Quinn." Santana said while getting into the elevator and pressing the button.

As the doors closed Santana leaned against the wall and laughed. She couldn't believe that her and Quinn Fabray were doing it. Santana and Quinn would always have fights during High School. They had a rocky friendship, Santana really only disliked Quinn because ever sense she came to school in ninth grade she took her spot on being on the top of the food chain and than she was on number ten to number one. Santana worked hard to get back on top but Glee club was always getting into the way.

But High School is now ended and she is an adult living with two people she never though she'd ever live with. Santana's life was actually going pretty well. She was proud on what was happening.

Santana walked into the apartment to find Rachel and Kurt getting ready for there first class to begin.

"Santana! Kurt said with a smile.

"Where have you been? We've been worried about you!" Rachel said with a relived tone.

"Relax guys, I told you I was going out for the night and wouldn't come back till morning. And sense when did you guys care about my safety?" Santana asked with a frown.

"We worried about your safety sense you moved in. Rachel said.

"Yeah, and where were you anyways?" Kurt said with a concerned look on his face.

"I told you, my friend is visiting New York and I wanted a chance to see her."

"Who's the friend?" Rachel asked.

"You'll find out when you guys come home from class," Santana said just wanting to relax and stop with the questions.

"Alright then, we'll see you and your… friend when we get home" Kurt said and than they were out without even saying goodbye properly.

"Tonight is going to be interesting." Santana thought to herself before turning on the TV.


End file.
